Those Three Words
by AdventurousDame424
Summary: Three words. Saying those three words could possibly change everything between them. But boy were they hard to say...


_**A/N:** Wow.. I haven't touched this account since last year. Feels kinda weird just jumping back into it like this._

_Here's the thing, I've kinda have a lot of stories just sitting in my phone that I totally forgot to put on here __**not because I forgot the password of anything like that**__. So, possibly for the next few days I'll be putting up something new (because those things are seriously filling up my phone's memory) and who knows, maybe I'll starting writing more stuff **that I probably won't finish**. That being a good or bad thing is up to you._

_So enough of the boring stuff that everyone probably skipped, on to the story! I apologize in advance for the formatting as I haven't used this site in a year. _

* * *

><p><em><strong> She knows<strong>_. He knows that she knows and she knows that he knows that she knows. Yet they never did a thing about it but continue to stare at one another in silence, hoping no one had caught them in the act.

Wally had never felt more irritated at the fact that it felt like everyone knew about these cruddy mushy feelings he felt for the Asian girl with the prettiest smile. Especially since a certain pilot has been spreading the word like wildfire to every operative.

And by everyone, he meant _everyone_. Their friends, their families, their allies, heck, even their enemies know!

_Yet they both still decide to keep silent._

He couldn't help but sit there on the couch next to her and watch her in utter silence, the only sound being the scribbling of her crayon as she colored in a drawing she had asked Wally to draw for her.

Wally was always happy to make drawings for her to color, hiding the smile that forms on his lips every time she comments how great he is at drawing.

It was nothing but a hobby to him.

He watched how she sat on the floor beside him and focused on her task at hand. Swiftly brushing the color green crayon against the paper, eyes focused ever so seriously. Something he wasn't used to seeing, but when he did, he took every second to memorize it, so he could remember it till the next time he sees it again.

Her hair flew freely around her as she moved around to grab another crayon from the pile which was scattered on the floor. He sat there mesmerized at how there didn't seem to be one flaw about her.

But he was mainly staring at her _eyes_, as if he were locked in that position. Oh how he loved to see those beautiful brown sparkly eyes every day. How they sparkled when even the tiniest bit of light hit them, how they lit up with joy whenever she were to laugh or smile, and how they expressed so much emotion without her saying a word. Her eyes were the perfect shade of brown, not as dark as Abby's, but light enough to be identified as brown from a few feet away. He could stare at her eyes forever, feeling as if he were falling into a trance.

Another thing that caught his attention were her _hands_. It's amazing how she manages to do day-to-day things with her hands encased in those sleeves. It was rare whenever he got to see her hands, considering almost all her clothing were long sleeved, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, there were times he wished she would pull up her sleeve and hold his hand so he had at least have the opportunity to feel and remember how soft and petite they were, but long sleeves were her thing.

Its what makes her Kuki, the caring, sweet, petite, care-free girly-girl she was. The exact opposite of Wally and he himself knew that. Maybe that's why he likes her so much. The fact that she is what he _isn't_.

She had an endearing love for Rainbow Monkeys, he was obsessed with fighting and everything extreme. She was sweet and vulnerable, he was tough and not afraid to fight anyone who deserved it. That's what made them work (or not work, whatever). Its what clicked. The moment he saw her, he felt the world had set up the entire moment just for them and it was like the stars grew brighter.

_**Ugh**_, these feelings. These cruddy feelings that kept him up at night, _thinking_, _wondering_. Looking into the future, seeing if she had a place somewhere there. These feelings wanted to make him vomit. He felt soft and limp whenever she came around, before he met her, this never happened. He cared little to nothing about girls, and she just comes along and turns everything around. Now, she's basically got him wrapped around her pinky finger. _How humiliating_...

No one ever lets him hear the end of it, especially his teammates. Almost everyone has given a go at pushing him forward in attempt to put the broken pieces of the puzzle together, but he always hesitated. Even their ever busy Sector leader has taken a crack at the nut and still, nothing.

_"Just tell her already!"_, they say.

_"Or someone else will."_, they add.

He knew he had to tell her someday, but it was like whenever he had the chance, his tongue messes everything up like it meant to do it on purpose. Or maybe, even the universe agreed it wasn't the right time.

As these thoughts flooded his mind, the previously mentioned girl of his dreams glanced at the side and caught him staring at her, as if he were hypnotized.

"Can I help you?" she questioned a loud, turning to face him behind her, dragging his mind back to earth.

"Huh?" was all he managed to spit out, after what felt like a century which in reality was nothing but five minutes.

"I said, can I help you." she repeated more clearly. "You've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes! Do I have something on my face?" she began brushing her green sleeve all around her face in search of anything that had caused him to look at her for such a long period of time.

"Its not that Kuki..." he shook his head dismissively.

"Then what is it?" she asked with hopeful eyes. There it is, the _opportunity_. She basically just _handed_ it to him. The question is, is he going to take it.

He sat there, thinking if he should say it or not. No one else was in the living room, so they were alone. The opportunity is here. Conflicting thoughts flooded his mind as he continues to sit in silence, her waiting patiently.

_Waiting_. That's her thing. That's _their_ thing. They've both done nothing but wait, wait till one hopefully manages to muster up the courage to say the three words that seemed impossible to say.

Kuki watched as Wally continued to think. She could see in his eyes, what he really wanted to say, what exactly was on his mind. His eyes were saying so much all in a minimum amount of time, but she refused to read them. She wanted to hear them, hear them straight from him, so she had the chance to say it back. _**Those three words.**_

_"Its nothing, Kuki."_, Those weren't exactly the words she hoped for, but its a start. Looks like she'll have to keep waiting.

_"Okay then, Wally...", _she said, turning her attention back to the drawing. Those weren't the three words she wanted to say either.

**_She knew._** She was more than sure of it at this point. But both of them know, now was not the time. They just had to keep waiting for those three words. Hey, its what they did best.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well that's that!  
><em>

_I like how it turned out. It captures the essence of Wally's nervousness and Kuki's patience as she waits for him to just drop the bad boy act and crack. It's great.  
><em>

_I do feel that I use bold and italics a little too often though, it's kinda like reading a comic book.  
><em>

_But hey, as per usual, feedback is absotively posolutely welcome. It's kinda like an author's bread and water, if you catch my drift. Now if you don't mind me, I'll be on Tumblr for the next few hours._

**- Numbuh 424, over and out.**


End file.
